Among the Ponies
by DororoVampony1337
Summary: Rarity gets in a shock after a traumatizing run-in. Now the mission lies in the hands... (i mean hooves!) of her 5 friends. Little do they know that they're dealing with an alien species...
1. Chapter 1

Xover: Among the Ponies

Chapter 1: "They're coming….."

It was late at night in the magical land of Equestria. Everypony was asleep, even the princesses, except for Rarity.

Rarity was up making a costume dress for her shop. Nightmare Night is in fact a week from today. Nobody was in the room, except for Opalessence, who was in the middle of her catnap. Sweetie Belle, Rarity's younger sister, was dreaming sweet dreams in the next room over.

Rarity was halfway to finishing the dress, when all of a sudden, she got that nagging feeling that she was being watched. She heard the bushes outside rustle, and a slight bit of whispering. She turned around, looking at the window next to Opalessence. She just shrugged, then continued working.

Suddenly, Rarity heard Opalessence shreik! The window flew open without warning! A shadow of a frog with a hat on rushed to Rarity's gem chest. Rarity backed away slowly, saying, "Okay. Take all the gems you want. I…I…I don't mind!"

Rarity grabed her sewing needle and threw it at the creature that was in the chest. The needle painfully poked the creature's butt, making the creature let out a loud "KERO!". Rarity shrieked a shriek SO LOUD, that all of Ponyville woke up. The creature crashed through a window, running tword the Everfree Forest with a trail of "Kero! Kero! Kero!" along the way.

There is a knocking at Rarity's door. "Rarity?",Twilight Sparkle asked, "Are you okay?".

Twilight opens the door to see Rarity, pale as snow and hair all messed up.

"Rarity? What's wrong?"

"Th….Th…Th.."

"Come on, Rarity. It's me. What's wrong?"

"They're coming…"


	2. Chapter 2

Xover: Among the Ponies

Chapter 2: "It's murder. Is it worth it?"

"Rarity's in shock. There's something fishy in Ponyville."

Twilight Sparkle was holding a meeting at her house. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie were there. But not Rarity. She was so shocked that she had to be tranfered to the hospital. "Oh, I hope Rarity's okay." Fluttershy says in a worried tone.

"Okay!", Twilight says to silence the room, "We are here for 2 reasons. To discuss the cause of Rarity's shock, and to see if any of you recognise this item." She places a ball with an antenna and many buttons on it on the table. Everypony says no.

"I GOT IT!", Pinkie suddenly shouts from the side, "Maybe the something that put Rarity in shock is looking for this thing!"

Rainbow slams her hoof on the table. "Pinkie! You are a GENIUS!"

Applejack yells, "Let's go round up that varmit so we can get some answers!"

"YEAH!"

"Well, it's settled.", Twilight agrees, "Let's go get some answers!"

"YEAH!"

It seemed like days while they were searching for the creature. They looked all around town, but couldn't find the creature.

"Let's go check Sweet Apple Aceres", Applejack says, "Probably Applebloom saw it."

Applejack went to the Cutie Mark Crusader's clubhouse and knocked on the door. "Applebloom? Y'all in there?"

Applebloom opens the door. "Howdy, sis!", she says cheerfully. "Applebloom, have you seen anything strange here?", Applejack asks.

"Yeah. I saw a frog creature stare through our window. He asked if we saw his 'Kero Ball' anywhere. After we said no, he went rushing into the Everfree Forest."

"Thanks, sis!", Applejack yelled.

Applejack met everypony at the entrence of the Everfree Forest. "Good news. Applebloom saw the creature we're after."

"Is it in the Everfree Forest?", Fluttershy asked.

"Yes."

"Whee! Let's go!", Pinkie says enthusiastically.

As the ponies entered the creepy forest, the draft grew colder and colder. Heck, Rainbow thought, No wonder a creature would hang out here!

"Wow! It's colder than I thought it would be!", Twilight exclaimes.

A leaf falls off a tree. When it landed on Fluttershy, (MLP REFERENCE!) Fluttershy shreiks.

"Be quiet!", Rainbow warns Fluttershy, "You might attract something!"

*rustle, rustle*

"What was that?!", Applejack asks.

"You've got my Kero Ball! HAND IT OVER!"

"Pinkie, you're not TRYING to TRICK US, ARE YOU?!", Rainbow screams.

"Are you CRAZY?! I'm HUGGING YOU!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!"

Everypony was screaming, except for FLUTTERSHY!

"Awwww!", Fluttershy says, "You're one of the cutest frogs I've ever SEEN!"

"WHAT?!"

From the bushes pops Sgt. Keroro, a green frog alien.

"YOU THINK I'M CUTE?!", He yells.

Everypony stops screaming, followed by a barrage of 'Awww's

"Well, I DO have that kind of appeal, BUT! Give me my Kero Ball!"

"Oh,", Twilight says, pulling out the Kero Ball, "You mean-"

Keroro snatches the Kero Ball from Twilight's hoof!

"HAH! Pathetic ponies! You just gave me the key to your own DEMISE!"

"Huh?"

"The Kero Ball has the power to destroy this world with a single press of a button! It's the one next to dance party!"

"WHAT?!"

Keroro presses the button. But NOTHING! Just a puff of smoke.

"Uh…..", Keroro is surprised.

"It's broken.", Twilight says, pointing out one big gash in the bottom.

Now Keroro is annoyed. "GIRORO, YOU JERK!"

"Umm…", Rainbow looks at Keroro, "Exactly who are you talking to, moron?"

"OH, NO!", Keroro looked frantic, "Lost my Kero Ball, now MY PLATOON!"

The ponies looked at him like he was an idiotic frog.

"Dear ponies, I need your help! I am Sgt. Keroro from Keron. My quest is to conquer this world, but my whole platoon has run amok. Trust me. It's murder. Is it worth it?"

"Well, it's going to be worth it.", Rainbow says, "IF you try to conquer someone ELSE'S WORLD?"

Keroro thought over it for a second. "You got yourself a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Xover: Among the Ponies

Chapter 3: "I like strawberry flavored toothpaste. Nuff said."

Keroro and the ponies started to look for Private 2nd Class Tamama, a split personality type.

"Here. I just know Tamama would hang out here"

Keroro had stopped at Sugarcube Corner, the Cake's bakery. "Tamama would hang out here?" Pinkie got excited. "SO WOULD I!" Pinkie ran through the doors.

"Pinkie!", Twilight shouted.

Keroro and the ponies entered the bakery.

"Tamama!"

Behind a cupcake display, there was a black tadpole that when you saw his tail, you'd know it.

"Sarge! I was looking for you when the smell of freshly baked cookies caught me!"

"Yes, I know you. You LOVE sweets!"

Pinkie pops up out of nowhere. "We have sooooooo much in common, Tamama!"

"WE DO?!", Tamama sqealed, "You want to eat cupcakes?"

"HECK YEAH!"

Pinkie and Tamama grabed a cupcake and sat down at a table.

"Yeah, you do that!", Keroro turns around. "Let's go- Wait. What's that?"

Suddenley, a Parasprite flies through an open window. "PARASPRITE?! But I thought we took care of that problem!", Twilight says.

The Parasprite flies tword Pinkie and Tamama at the sight of cupcakes.

"No, no, no!", Keroro says, "Not in front of Tamama!"

Twilight looked puzzled. "Why?"

"You'll see."

"To good friends!" Pinkie and Tamama say.

*CHOMP!*

"Where's my cupcake?"

Pinkie's cupcake is gone!

Tamama sees the Parasprite eat his cupcake.

SNAP!

Tamama shoots lasers out of his eyes!

"GIVE BACK MY CUPCAKE, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF CRAP!"

The Parasprite is now burned to ash! L

"Oh, my.", says Fluttershy.

"One thing.", Keroro says, "Never make Tamama angry!"

Pinkie looks over at Tamama. "Wow! You have a special power, too?! Mine is seeing the future!"

"REALLY?!"

Tamama and Pinkie were jumping up and down like crazy!

Suddenly, Spike, Twilight's baby dragon, rushed into the bakery. "Twilight!", he said, panting, "I think we have a pest problem!"

'Don't tell me there's MORE PARASPRITES!"

"No, not Parasprites. Even worse!"

"Wait…" , Keroro cuts in, "Did you hear a…"

Spike nods.

"KNEW IT."

Keroro rushes out of the bakery, with the rest following behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Xover: Among the Ponies

Chapter 4: "He's a nice invader."

"Here's my humble abode!", Twilight says, in front of a large treehouse library.

The frogs and ponies enter the library. Lots of books inhabit every shelf, organized by the dewey decimal system, and so on.

"Spike, where was the thing?"

Spike pointed to the shelf where her spell books were.

"Why in the heck would a pest go near my spell books?!"

"I don't know…"

"Because the thing is interested is all… Ku ku ku ku!"

"Well…", Twilight says, "Wait. Did any of you…"

Everyone nods, "NO."

"Ku ku ku ku ku ku…"

"SARGENT MAJOR!", Keroro screams, "FRONT AND CENTER!"

Suddenly out of nowhere, a yellow frog appears. He had glasses on that had swirls on them. He looks a little bit SPACED OUT, if ya know what I mean? eh?

"Well?", Keroro says, "What do you have to say for yourself, Kululu?!"

"Am I in a weird little girl's imagination?", Kululu rudely comments, "Because I see PONIES! Ku ku ku ku ku!"

"Wait.", Twilight stops, "Why would a space frog TRY to practice witchcraft?"

"It's not like I want to… oh, conquer the world or something…"

"THAT'S IT!", Rainbow suddenly yells, "TIE HIM UP!"

About 1,000 seconds later, Kululu was tied up in rope and thrown on the couch. He tried to get out, but stoped squirming after a few attempts. Keroro explained to the ponies how naughty he could be, and questioned on how the heck the armada didn't bother to do a backround check on him before joining.

"Ok, so SOMEONE has TO TAKE HIM IN, SO WHO'S IT GONNA BE?!"

Rainbow and Fluttershy step back.

"I'll take him in.", Twilight calmly says.

"PERFECT!"

Kululu was kinda excited about it, because he plotted to read spell books and practice witchcraft behind Twilight's back, which doesn't go according to plan. Every time he'd get caught or had to hide what he was doing. But every time you turn your back to him and then look at him, he seems to have a plate of curry in his hand… CREEPY!

The ponies (MOSTLY PINKIE) decided to have a picnic at Ponyville Pond that afternoon, and they soon will find out that Keroro, Tamama, and Kululu weren't all of THEM…


End file.
